Encounters
by Hermione Jean Pines
Summary: Cute little one shot on what we all know isn't going to happen. Clara over hears the Doctor's conversation.


**A/N: I just had to write this. It's currently a one shot but may grow. **

* * *

She could feel enough to know someone was trying to grab her hand, but who was he. In fact, who was she. She has a name, she isn't stupid enough not to know her own name, but she just can't seem to remember it. It was aim the tip of her tongue but it would not give itself away.

She felt her legs weaken as she took steps towards this stranger. No this man was anything but strange to her. He was the doctor, her doctor. Why did she consider him hers? He had a wife. She was nice, River Song she believed. So why did Clara feel so safe around him.

That was her name, Clara! She could see images flash before her eyes. A blue police box, a bow tie, cyber men, dylaks, evil snowmen, snow governesses, a reptile lady, a goblin (or at least that's what Clara,she loved remembering her name, could tell. He was a very violent goblin if anything.), a girl named Jenny, and she remembered her time with the doctor.

Clara could now understand why she felt safe with the doctor, she didn't love him like Professor River Song so obviously did. She had learned he'd rather die protecting her or someone else then see them die instead. He, the doctor had saved her a great many times.

That's why she considered him hers because, in a sense, he was her savior. Her salvation. So he was in fact her Doctor just as he was everyone else's. She didn't fancy him. In fact he had scared her in the conversation that she wasn't supposed to remember. He had told her she had died. She was an impossible girl.

Now she knew why she was impossible. She had jumped through the time lord's time line thus breaking her into a thousand pieces. She went and undid Dr. Simians work. After he set a way to kill the doctor she set a way to save him.

Clara walked towards the now known Doctor. He had his hand outstretched towards her.

Clara touched his hand and gave him a soft smile As he said they should leave and called her his impossible girl. She felt a shiver as she turned to see a twelfth man, one she hadn't met. She asked him who he was. Said she'd meet all eleven of the Doctor's face. He told her this was him but wasn't the doctor. She questioned his reasoning before going weak on her knees.

She was barely conscience enough to make out the words the Doctor and his reincarnation, who was him but wasn't, and she didn't quite like it.

The man who was the Doctor, but at the same time wasn't, was making her feel nervous and she was fighting the bile that was trying to force its way up through her mouth and onto whatever was near her mouth.

The bad anti-doctor said he'd done it for peace and insanity. Clara didn't like this anti-doctor very much.

The anti-doctor said killing for insanity was wrong. This new doctor had just laughed before she could feel his, the anti-doctors, gaze turn on her.

"So she's still alive. They haven't killed her yet." the voice of the anti-doctor made her want to scream with curiosity. Sadly her vision was still dotted black and she felt very weak.

"Who is this they? Why do you think they would kill her?" The Doctors voice demanded.

"Spoilers," anti-doctor said, "we don't want a paradox do we?" The anti-doctor was clicking his tongue in disgust. "I don't remember why I cared so much about her. She was stupid and not very pleasant. She was also stupid." his voice was laced with obvious venom. "I only hung around and save her to figure out what she was. I have no idea why I stuck around after."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ANYONE LIKE THAT! SHE IS BRILLIANT AND SAVED OUR LIVES!" The doctor shouted.

She could sense anti-doctor shrug. "You have to leave before this world collapses. "I will be dead reincarnated when you return.

The not-doctor-but-is's words stuck in her mind as she felt them distance themselves.

"Have fun with your secrets. They will be the world's, no the entire Universe's salvation. Have fun killing doctor."

* * *

**A/N: very short. NOT what's actually going to happen but hey. I whoovian can always believe. Sorry for grammar. **


End file.
